


Lap-se

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang go to a gig in Chop's brother's none-too-spacious car and Rae is envious of Chloe's ability to perch on anyone's lap. Then, something happens she wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap-se

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by a prompt from Imagine Your OTP, but I couldn't find it again.

It’s a small and silly thing, but Rae can’t stop worrying about it. Every time she sees Izzy perched on Chop’s lap, she thinks back to that day in the chippy, when Chop had given her that ticket and for once she felt included and wanted in a group. It was a short soar upwards, one that she quickly crashed down from when Chop said they saw her as one of the lads. 

But the thing that got her, was that Chloe was sat on Finn’s lap. Casually, not doing anything provocative for once, and Finn wasn’t looking at her with lust-filled eyes, but the fact that she could just DO that. 

Rae could never do that. Ever.

So, when they ended up going to a gig in Manchester, one car for the six of them, Rae got a little panicky. Okay, a LOT panicky. Four of them were going to have to squash in the back. It was Chop’s brother’s car and he wasn’t going to let anyone else drive it but him. Which meant that Izzy would be riding shotgun. No one else could claim it. So that left her, Finn, Chloe and Archie to arrange themselves, clown-car style in the none-too-spacious backseat of the Austin Montego. 

When Rae asked what kind of car it was, Chop had brightened, thinking maybe he could talk to her about makes and models, but she was just trying to envision how this was going to work, and he turned back to his pint when she didn’t ask about the year or the features. 

Chloe would have to sit on someone’s lap, but whose? It would probably have to be Archie, but that would be awkward for a variety of reasons. Rae was constantly filled with doubts about their relationship, but she knew Finn would likely demur, what with Rae sat right next to him. And she grimaced at the thought of Chloe sitting on her own lap. Chloe’s bony arse would probably find her lap the most comfortable, but that was just not on.

Rae sighed, working herself into knots about the whole thing. 

When it came to it, they had a giggle and Chloe draped herself across all three of them, feet in Finn’s lap, her head poking out the window on Archie’s side, hair whipping in the wind, laughing. And the knots that Rae’s stomach had become slowly untied themselves, the last one breaking loose when Finn leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Wish the two of us could have taken my scooter. Chloe’s feet smell like cheese!” Then he kissed her on the neck.

Rae laughed and leaned closer to Finn for a second, until she got a whiff, shuffled back and whispered, “Bloody hell, you weren’t wrong!”

* * *

The concert was brilliant. Just some local band whose drummer was from Stamford, a friend of a friend. They did a mix of covers and original stuff, and the gang had stood near the stage, yelling and whistling and dancing for most of the set. But the bar wasn’t full and a table behind them on the edge of the crowd came free. Finn gestured for Rae to sit down, but she shook her head, choosing to stand near the table. She never wanted anyone, least of all him, to treat her like she was fragile in any way, physically or mentally. He shrugged and sat down himself, and when Rae glanced back, he wasn’t watching the band anymore, his eyes were on her. She smiled at him, not wanting him to know that he could still make her feel awkward when he looked at her, and turned back to the stage, keeping time to the music with the nod of her head.  

The next thing she knew, Finn’s arm was around her waist, and he was pulling her back toward him. She wobbled a bit, losing her balance and landed on his lap. She apologized, “Oh, Finn, I’m so sorry!” as she tried to scramble back to standing. But his grip was firm. She squirmed and tried to think light thoughts, willing all of her weight to shift forward into her ankles and feet, so that she wasn’t breaking Finn’s femur. 

She was so worried, she didn’t even realize that she was doing the very thing she thought she could never do. Finn wasn’t breathing heavy; his face wasn’t turning red. She ought to know, she kept checking every five seconds. 

“Would you relax?” Finn growled, pinching her hip. “I can’t concentrate on the music.” 

Rae apologized again. “I’m sorry. Let me get up, then.”

“That ain’t why,” Finn breathed in her ear. “That bloke over there in the Blur t-shirt was giving you the eye. Had to let him know he was barking up the wrong tree.” He kissed her neck again and her eyes rolled back into her head a little. He could be so deliciously exasperating sometimes. 

When the song ended, Rae went to stand up, and Finn hugged her tight again. 

Finally, Rae had to say, “Finn, you’re sweet, but I actually need to use the toilet.” 

His eyebrows shot up as he let go, and Rae actually stayed in his lap long enough to twist around and give him a soulful kiss before she stood up. “Think that’ll convince him?” she whispered as she pulled back and stood up.

Finn grinned. “Well, it’s convinced ME.”


End file.
